


Drowning

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Kissing, Pre-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: location- in the water. Reason- sad, hurt feelings
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicprincess1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicprincess1990/gifts).



> I stretched the whole idea of being in the water, but I think it was worth it. And thanks to Lexie for the great idea for this one!

It was difficult to believe this was the very same spot. How could it all look so normal? How could this once again simply be a room where families strolled, children laughed, and the beauty of nature was enjoyed? How could that be when this was where his dear friend lay dying on the floor only months before?

“Sherlock?”

He turned, seeing Molly walk into the open space, the light reflecting from all the tanks and creating constantly changing patterns on the floor and walls as well as her petite form. It almost felt like they were truly underwater instead of being safely separated from and surrounded by it. He used to imagine he was underwater when he visited the Aquarium as a boy. It was a simpler place then.

“Hello, Molly,” he greeted softly, his eyes glued to one particularly strange looking fish. “Have you turned the tables and started tracking my mobile now?”

“Actually, I just stopped by Baker St to check in and Mrs Hudson said you were here.”

He turned, lifting a brow. “And you felt the need to check in?”

Molly shrugged. “Can’t be an easy place to be.”

He gulped. “That’s probably the idea. My therapist thought it might be cathartic.” 

She peered at him. “And?”

Sherlock drew a deep breath, pausing for a long while. 

“This place just makes me hate myself,” he whispered.

“Sherlock, don’t-“

He whirled to face her. “I’m allowed to hate how I behaved that day. I  _ hate _ the things I said and I hate remembering the sound of Mary’s voice over my shoulder, saying my name in that gentle but firm tone of hers, warning me because she  _ knew _ I was making a mistake. She knew, Molly.”

Molly tilted her head, his words creating a heart wrenchingly sympathetic expression on her face. That almost made it all hurt more.

“There are things happening,” he went on. “There are things I have to deal with now that have been long buried for many years. But I come here and all I can think is that I’ll never be able to make it right. I’ll never be able to make anything right if I can be the cause of a tragedy like this.”

“Please don’t say that,” she begged softly. “You weren’t the cause.”

Sherlock let out a humorless laugh. “Everyone is good at saying that, but the evidence would suggest I played a  _ pivotal _ role. I pushed and I pushed, just because I wanted the satisfaction of bringing that pitiful woman to her knees, and just to feel that I-“

His words were cut short and he was very nearly knocked off his feet when Molly’s little hands grabbed the lapels of his coat, hauling him down until their lips collided.

Molly seemed in no rush. She held him firmly in place, her lips moving over his, soft but insistent until he couldn’t help but stop questioning, shut his eyes, and tilt his head in participation to deepen the kiss. And with the first gentle touch of her tongue to his, his mind went more wonderfully blank than any drug induced high he’d ever experienced. He was admittedly a little disappointed when she finally pulled away and released her hold.

“I’m sorry I- I just couldn’t stand it.” She licked her rosy lips. “I mean, everything you were saying, it was just too much. I didn’t think you’d listen to me but I just wanted you to stop.”

_ Brilliant _ , he thought to himself, because it did indeed stop him. And not just from talking, but it actually stopped his mind from barreling down the path it was on. It was as if she’d wiped his thoughts clear in that moment and forced him to start fresh.

“Molly, I…” he began in a whisper, gazing down at her in the lingering haze of pleasure.

Then he happened to glance at the clock on the wall behind her, realizing that he had to meet John at Mycroft’s house in less than a half hour. 

“I have to go,” Sherlock explained simply, and watched as her expression fell a little. “But thank you for...checking on me.”

There was no time for this now. No time for him to expound on all the things she’d just forced him to feel and all the deeper reasons he was grateful. No time to say how much it truly meant. As he walked away and gave her one quick smile before he left her standing there, he promised himself he’d do all of that very soon. 

He could only hope that nothing else would get in the way.


End file.
